00:00
by qurata ayun
Summary: Berpegang pada rasa saling percaya, Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjanji untuk bertemu lagi satu tahun kemudian di tempat yang sama. Namun, satu tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Satu tahun bisa mengubah apa saja, termasuk cinta. Masihkah keduanya menjaga perasaan? It's Kaisoo x Hunsoo fanfic. Warning GS! Remake stroy from Ardelia Karisa.
1. Prolog

**00:00**

 **PROLOG**

 **To : 33 years old Kyungsoo**

 **From : 22 years old Kyungsoo**

Hi, Soo

Semoga kau masih hidup sehingga bisa membaca surat ini agar bisa merasakan semua letupan emosi seperti yang sekarang aku rasakan ketika menuliskannya. Karena aku tidak bisa basa-basi, jadi aku langsung saja mengatakan bahwa hari ini, kau pasti ingat tanggalnya tanpa harus aku tuliskan, untuk kali pertama kau jatuh cinta.

Dan, kau yakin hal itu karena kau ahkirnya membuka semua kemungkinan untuk kehilangan, merasa sakit, menangis, dan konsekuensi menyedihkan lainnya dari jatuh cinta. Kau sadar hal itu dan memutuskan untuk mengambil semua resiko tersebut.

Rasanya lucu menuliskan kata cinta ketika kau baru saja bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Tapi, itu yang terjadi kepadamu hari ini.

Dia orang asing pertama yang mengatakan cinta kepadamu. Ia juga orang asing pertama yang bisa membuatmu nyaman hanya dalam satu kali bertemu. Dia mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk mencium bibirnya pada hari kedua. Dan, pada hari ketiga, kemarin, ketika ahkirnya kau tahu nama sebenarnya dari si pencium ulung itu, dengan otak kreatifnya, ia membuat ide untuk menghabiskan satu hari bersama dengan peran sebagai pacar masing-masing karena menurut dia, itu yang ibumu, ibu kita kira ketika melihat dirinya muncul di pintu apartemenmu.

Apa pun yang terjadi pada kalian selanjutnya, kau harus bersyukur bahwa itu terjadi. Seburuk apa pun hidupmu sekarang, entah itu karena dia atau bukan, kau harus ingat bahwa kemarin, dialah orang yang secara tidak langsung menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa organ imajiner bernama hati itu tak bisa kau paksa untuk menjadi mati rasa. Sekeras apa pun kau berusaha untuk membuatnya mati rasa, sekeras itulah ia membuktikan bahwa usaha itu menyakitkanmu. Membuatmu cocok dengan kata _miserable._

 _He changed your life. God made him to change your life. Well, then_ , surat ini aku tulis untuk mengikatkan kalau sebenarnya istilah menutup pintu hati itu tidak terlalu tepat. Setidaknya, di hidup kita. Kita hanya pandai menyangkal, itu saja. Kau tidak sehebat itu sampai bisa membeli pintu dan meletakannnya di hatimu, lalu membuka tutup seenaknya. Ada satu kalimat yang pernah aku baca di sebuah artikel internet.

Aku tidak ingat seluruhnya, yang aku ingat hanya istilah ini : mencitailah dengan bijaksana.

Aku juga tidak tahu apa artinya, hanya menyukai istilah yang kedengaran keren itu. _I'll do some research after this, I promise._ Tapi, jika aku menafsirkannya dengan cara bodoh, pada usiaku yang 22 tahun ini, istilah itu bisa diterjemahkan sebagai " mencintai dengan seluruh hati dan menerima segala konsekuensinya dengan lapang dada".

 _It's so cliche, isn't it?_ Tapi, itu yang sedang berusaha aku lakukan sekarang. Dipesawat yang membawaku ribuan kilometer jauhnya ini, aku akan berpisah dengan seseorang yang kuanggap mencintaiku. _It feels horrible, I must say._ Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya karena kami baru saja bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Namun, inilah konsekuensi ketika aku berani untuk mengaku bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. _You know how people say, falling in love feels amazing but terrifying at the same time. And I know why is it like that. Because you admit to having a lot to lose when you admit to love someone._

 _So, all you have to do now is be wise about it, right?_

 _That's all, I think._

 _Well, good luck with your life and congratulation for your 33th anniversary. You're pretty old, Soo, just saying. And one more thing, if you're married and not with the one in this letter. Please tell that you love your partner. Because if you don't, you should get back to him, him as the one in this letter, of course. And tell him that you love him. And make sure he's not married or something because you will ruined it. Or you know that? Be the bitch!_

 _You know, right now I believe that we're meant to be together, someday, soon._

 _Just do me a favor : give it a try!_

Seoul, 2011

Do Kyungsoo

Pria itu memandangku sambil tersenyum. Tangannya melipat kertas yang sudah terlipat sangat usang itu, kemudian dengan ekspresi menggoda ia bertanya, " _So, you love me huh?"_

Aku hanya sanggup tersenyum melihatnya dan sangat bersyukur dengan responnya terhadap surat murahan yang kutulis sebelas tahun lalu itu. _That's why I love this man._ Walaupun aku tak sering mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi dia mengerti bahwa itu kulakukan agar mengucapkan kalimat itu tak menjadi kebiasaan yang kehilangan makna.

 _"_ _You know, Soo, sometimes I'm still wondering if you love somebody else."_

 _"_ _Well, I do,"_ kataku menggodanya. Setelah membina hubungan selama ini, walaupun ada kalanya kami putus kemudian bersama lagi. Aku tahu bahwa dia merupakan orang yang akan menemaniku hingga aku menghembuskan napas terahkir nanti. Setidaknya, aku mulai membangun niat untuk bekerja keras agar itu tercapai.

" _See? I'm not your whole world for you, right?"_ Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk, berjalan menuju ke dapur. Mataku terus memperhatikannya seraya bibirku mengucapkan, _"You know it sounds so clingy when I said you are my whole life, right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, but people use that words as way to express their love."_ Ia menenggak isi botol minumannya dengan cepat, kemudian kembali berjalan setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral untukku.

 _"_ _I'm not gonna use it as a way to express my love for you."_

 _"_ _You know, sex is okay,"_ katanya dengan ekspresi yang kelewat datar.

 _"_ _What?"_

Ia memandangku, kemudian menjelaskan maksud dari kalimatnya itu. _"I think you're gonna say sex as a way to express your love for me."_

 _"_ _It's true but there's something else."_

 _"_ _I'm listening."_

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang sangat antusias. Dia tidak pernah sadar bahwa selama sembilan tahun bersama, aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan bosan pada ekspresi-ekspresi wajahnya. _He's the cutest man I've ever seen in my whole life._ Setiap kami baru saja selesai bertengkar, dan keadaan sudah dingin sudah dingin kembali,dia akan berkata, " _I bored you, right?"_ Ia tidak tahu bahwa sebaliknya aku takut jika aku yang membuatnya bosan menjadi teman hidupku.

Jadi, berusaha untuk serius, aku menghapus senyumku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan paling tajam yang bisa kulakukan. _"You are my favorite. You'll always be."_

 _"_ _A favorite?"_ ucapnya dengan nada sedikit tak percaya.

" _Yeah, isn't it nice and romantic?"_ aku memutus tatapan tajamku dengan aktivitas membuka botol air mineral dan mulai meminumnya perlahan.

" _Not so bad."_

 _"_ _Okay, so do you feel that way for me?"_ kataku menanyakan hal yang sama. _I deserve to know if he's still in love with me or not. At least, to keep up this conversation, the answer is very important. I really love to talk with this man. He's smart. I know i get you bored if I mention what love about him._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _As your favorite."_

Aku pikir mode bercanda sinis kami masih aktif. Tapi, ketika dia mengubah ekspresi wajah sok bodoh dan sok tak pedulinya menjadi seperti ekspresi sekarang, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari _coat_ yang tergantung di dekat pintu, aku jadi lumayan gugup.

Kali terahkir dia menampakkan wajah seperti ini adalah ketika dia tak ingin lagi hubungan kami putus nyambung. Dia bilang bahwa apa pun masalahnya, kami harus hadapi. Tak ada kata putus lagi, apalagi tiga tahun belakangan ini kami sudah tinggal bersama.

 _"_ _Okay, I know you don't like any suprises, but when I was in Tiffany looking for my sister's gift, I saw this beautiful ring."_ Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arahku. Lalu, pria itu membuka kotak berisi sebuah cincin yang berhias berlian cukup besar. Perempuan manapun akan sulit menolak jika melihat ukuran berlian itu.

 _"_ _Are you gonna purpose me?"_

Dan untungnya walaupun otak materialistisku sekarang aktif, aku masih bisa menahan untuk tidak mengambil cincin itu, lalu memandang tanganku yang pasti makin cantik setelah dihias dengan batu mulia sebesar itu.

 _"_ _I know you, Soo_. _There are so much to talk about before you say yes, right?"_ Ia menutup kembali kotak itu, meletakannya di meja, kemudian menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat denganku. _"So, let's talk do talk."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _So i can put that ring on you."_

Aku memang tak pernah menyiapkan diri untuk menikah dengan laki-laki yang sedang memandang dengan serius ini. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tak serius dengannya. Justru sebaliknya, aku malah beranggapan bahwa hubungan kami tak perlu diresmikan karena suudah berjalan dengan cukup baik. Apalagi setelah pertengkaran terahkir yang membuat masing-masing sadar bahwa kami memang sudah nyaman satu sama lain. Dan, itu bukan pertanda yang buruk untuk meneruskan sebuah hubungan.

Memang, aku pernah berkata bahwa aku terlalu suka dengan ide lamaran yang penuh dengan kejutan. Lamaran impianku adalah kami duduk berdua membicarakan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi setelah keputusan diambil. Sehungga ketika aku mengatakan "ya", kami tak lagi kaget efek samping setelahnya.

 _"_ _Let's do the talk after that."_ Jawaban itu kuberikan dengan penuh senyuman. Aku tahu dia pasti terkejut dengan kalimatku. Tapi, kupikir kami sudah melewati tahun-tahun yang berat, dan kami juga sudah pernah membahas tentang kehidupan pada masa depan dengan beranak-pinak.

 _"_ _You surprised me, Soo."_

 _"_ _You want a surprise_. _this is a surprise."_

 _"_ _So, do you thing is the right time to say, 'Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me?'"_ pria itu membuka kotak cincin, meraih tanganku, danmenyelipkan cincin tersebut dijemari manisku.

 _"_ _I guessed so."_

 _"_ _Then you can keep the ring."_

Mungkin ini memang waktu yang tepat bagi hubungan kamu. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Walaupun jujur, tetap saja masih ada ketakutan tentang komitmen seumur hidup ini pada diriku. Namun, aku tak mau hanya takut dan berdiam diri. _At least I'm trying._ Lagipula, aku mencintai laki-laki ini. Jadi, apa salahnya?

 _"_ _Thanks. It's beautiful, indeed. You know me very well."_

Aku tak mberhenti melihat jemariku yang kini dipercantik oleh cincin bertahtahkan berlian itu. Sudah pasti besok akan ada pekikan-pekikan iri dari teman-teman perempuanku. Dan tentunya, syukuran karena kami ahkirnya menikah juga.

 _"_ _I'm gonna be your husband, Soo. i should know everything about you an be prepared for suprise like this."_

 _"_ _Thank you for understanding me."_

 _"_ _It's hard to do, but my pleasure."_

Kemudian, kami bertatapan dan saling mengumbar senyum satu sama lain. " _I love you, Soo. i know it sound clingy, but now, I want to be your clingy man."_ Dan, kalimat yang diutarakannya itu membuat senyumku makin lebar.

 _"_ _I think I can accept that since you bought me this."_

Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian melanjutkan kalimat-kalimat manisnya yang kususka itu, karena dia jarang mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. _"For now, you are the world for me. Whatever makes you happy, i'll do it right away."_ Karena jika itu diucapkan laki-laki lain, sudah pasti aku akan menyuguhkan senyum palsu sebagai tanda "terima kasih atas gombalannya."

 _"_ _Even when I said you should leave me and get divorce?"_

 _"_ _Well, if it is the only chance I've got. I think I should let you go."_

 _"_ _Sweet,"_ kataku dengan nada menggoda.

 _"_ _No, that's the fact. This marriage thing is not the happy endings. As you said before, it's never ending hard work."_

Itu kenapa aku bilang kami perlu menunda obrolan tentang kehidupan setelah pertunangan ini. Dia tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia tahu bahwa setelah ini akan ada penjara bagi kamu. Seumur hidup, kami akan tinggal di dalamnya. Mau sedang senang, sedih, benci satu sama lain, kami harus bisa menanganinya.

 _"_ _So, now, because you're wearing the million dollars ring, would you like to make sure that you want to work hard for this relationship?"_

 _"_ _Yes,"_ jawabku tanpa perlu banyak berpikir lagi.

 _"_ _Then kiss me,"_ katanya singkat.

" _What?"_

 _"_ _That's the proposal, Moron."_

 _"_ _But I haven't asked you if you want to work hard for this relationdhip."_

 _"_ _I bought that ring. I have to work like a dog after this."_

 _"_ _Fair enough."_

Aku memajukan dudukku, menangkupkan tanganku di wajahnya, dan memandang mata indah itu sebelum mengatakan _, "I love you, favorite man."_

 _"_ _I love you, Soo."_

Dan, kami pun berciuman.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

 **December 20, 2015**

 **11:11 A.M.**

Pada tanggal yang sama, setahun lalu, seorang Do Kyungsoo baru saja akan menyerah dengan ide hidup mandirinya di Jepang. Ia ingin kembali ke Seoul, meminta ayahnya untuk mengurus segala keperluannya agar bisa bekerja di perusahaan keluarga di China. Menanggalkan semua cita-cita sebagai penulis kolom seperti Carrie Bradshaw, tinggal di Jepang dengan teman-temanya yang _fabulous,_ dan bisa berbelanja barang-barang bermerek dengan hasil menulis itu.

 _Well, I'm still not having a pair of Manolo Blahnik from the money I earned, but at least, my life is going pretty well now._ Sekarang aku pindah dari apartemen super kecilku di Yokohama, memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah apatemen di Tokyo. _Yes, I bought it, that means I'm officially going to live in Japan for years later._ Setelah artikelku di salah satu media _online_ Jepang mendapat perhatian banyak pihak karena temanya sederhana, tetapi sangat fundamental.

 _I just wrote my spiritual experience during my life in Japan for the past couple years and the responses are very crazy!_ Aku mendapatkan banyak tawaran menjadi kontributor tetap di beberapa media _online_ dengan bayaran yang memuaskan. Belum lagi aku mendapat kontrak menjadi penulis fiksi roman berkat pertemuanku yang secara tak sengaja dengan editor sebuah penerbit. Dia ternyata sangat suka dengan naskahku yang sebelumnya pernah ditolak oleh penerbit lainnya.

Dengan penghasilan yang kudapatkan, aku jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu di sebuah _coffee house_ dengan kopi terenak yang pernah kucicipi, dan menemukan sekumpulan orang yang bisa kuajak mengobrol serta _hangout._ Dan, sebagai gongnya, salah seorang teman mengenalkanku pada Kim Jongin yang beberapa bulan ini menjadi _"partner in crime"_ –ku. Semua itu terjadi di tahun 2015 ini.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka semua hal itu akan terjadi pada tahun yang sama. Jadi, aku benar-benar menantikan apa yang akan terjadi pada tahun 2016 nanti. Ekspektasiku tidak tinggi. Hanya saja sejak semua kejadian pada 2015 ini aku jadi lebih positif menyambut kedatangan tahun baru. Apa pun yang akan kulewati, aku akan mensyukurinya. Baik, buruk, apa pun itu.

 _"_ _Hi, Soo,"_

Aku berhenti mengeluarkan buku dari dus untuk berbalik dan menyapa ramah pemilik suara itu, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Mataku tak bisa lepas saat dia sedang menggantung _coat_ -nya di dekat pintu. Sweter merah yang ia kenakan menyembunyikan tubuh langsing tanpa otot berlebihan yang mungkin bagi sebagian perempuan kurang menarik. Tapi untukku _, it's just perfect._

 _"_ _Hi, Jongin."_

Laki-laki yang kupanggil jongin itu tersenyum, lalu dia berjalan ke arah dus-dus yang masih berserakan di segala penjuru ruang apatremen. Tanpa kusuruh ia langsung membantuku mengeluarkan buku-buku dan mengategorikannya sesuai abjad, seperti yang sedang kulakukan.

"Aku sudah baca artikelmu di Luimi."

 _"_ _You did?"_

"Aku hanya menyukai apa pun yang kau tulis di artikelmu itu."

Dia pria yang sangat suportif dengan apa yang aku lakukan, dia juga sangat berdedikasi sebagai " _partner in crime_ ". _How sweet is that?_

" _So, soulmate, huh_?"

Ia tersenyum ke arahku dengan mata sipit yang menyabit.

 _"_ _Why? Personally,_ aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Ketika kita berada dalam sebuah hubungan aku tidak akan mencoba untuk mengategorikan pasanganku sebagai _soulmate_ atau apa pun istilahnya _. If we like each other and can talk for hours without getting bored, then we can do the boyfriend-girlfriend thing."_

Ahkirnya, aku menjelaskan jika sebuah media _online_ lokal di Seoul itu memintaku menulis artikel penutup tahun yang reflektif dan bertema cinta. Jadi, aku memilih _soulmate_ sebagai tema, karena menurutku konsep tersebut bisa menjangkau tema cinta yang lebih luas. Bukan hanya cinta kepada pasangan, melainkan kepada teman, keluarga, dan lainnya.

" _You know, Soo, I dont buy that idea of finding soulmate or something._ Aku punya teman yang sudah bertahun-tahun pacaran. _They were very happy with each other and the relationship was beyond perfect._ Dan, tiba-tiba di satu momen, setelah membaca buku tentang soulmate, dia ahkirnya memutuskan hubungan itu begitu saja karena tidak yakin bahwa pasangannya itu adalah seorang _soulmate."_

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar cerita yang dilontarkan Jongin dengan sangat ekspresif itu. Dia kemudian mengedikkan bahu, dan mengatakan bahwa kini temannya itu menyesal, tapi sayangnya mantan pacarnya sudah menemukan orang baru yang lebih sempurna.

 _"_ _That friend of yours should read my article, then."_ Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih artinya adalah : _I know you're talking about your past, Jongin._

 _"_ _You don't know that I was talking about my ex, aren't you?"_

Tertawa adalah hal yang paling sempurna untuk memutuskan percakapan sensitif ini. Jongin memang baru kali ini membawa-bawa masa lalunya, tapi tetap saja, kalimat _beyond perfect_ yang diberikan Jongin untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan terdahulunya itu sedikit menggangguku. Kalimat itu membuatku penasaran sedalam apa hubungan Jongin dengan perempuan yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi rekan bisnis restorannya itu.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Soo_." katanya kemudian dengan nada menyesal.

Hubungan kami baru saja berjalan empat bulan ini bisa membuatku berkata bahwa Jongin merupakan orang yang tak bisa membuatku tetap kesal, atau marah, apalagi jika dia menunjukkan wajah yang sangat _cute_ itu.

 _"_ _Okay, here is the thing."_

Jongin kini berada di depanku, menatapku dengan mata _single eyelid_ berwarna hitam legam yang sangat kusukai itu dengan serius.

"Aku harus mengakui bahwa dia akan selalu aku ingat, Soo. Satu, karena aku pertama kali menjalani hubungan dengan sungguh-sungguh dengan dia _. She's my first real girlfriend._ Kedua, aku dan dia sama-sama kerja di tempat yang sama."

Aku berusaha untuk menyerap semua kata-katanya dan menenangkan hatiku yang merasa tak menentu. Entah aku senang karena Jongin jujur, atau khawatir karena ternyata hubungan mereka dulu sedalam itu.

"Tapi, aku akan mengingat dia sebagai orang yang memberikanku pelajaran bahwa konsep-konsep seperti itu hanya omong kosong. Aku lebih percaya pada hubungan yang dibangun dengan kerja keras. Dan, itu yang sedang aku lakukan bersamamu."

" _Okay..."_

Aku harus menyelipkan kata itu karena setelah kalimat super serius tadi, Jongin hanya diam dan memandangku dengan tajam tanpa sepatah kata pun. Jadi, kupikir dia sedang menungguku untuk melontarkan kata tersebut sebagai tanda bahwa aku paham atas kalimatnya.

 _"_ _Okay?"_ ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapku.

 _"_ _What's wrong with that?"_

 _"_ _I was hoping you will kiss me or something. I was being romantic."_

 _And that's why I like him so much._ Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Jongin tak pernah malu untuk jujur di depanku. Pada kencan pertama kami, Jongin tak malu untuk menunjukkan ketertarikannya padaku dengan mengatakan bahwa ia cukup gugup malam itu.

Ia sampai membaca semua artikel yang kutulis agar punya bahan untuk ice breaking. Semua hal itu dikatakannya dengan wajah datar seperti saat ia mengatakan ingin dicium tadi.

Dan, perempuan mana yang tak suka jika laki-lakinya seperti itu? Banyak mungkin, tapi aku bukan salah satunya.

Hal yang membuatku makin menyukai laki-laki ini adalah dia mempunya pola pikir yang sangat berbeda denganku. Jika aku selalu melihat sesuatu dari banyak perspektif, Jongin punya pola pikir lebih sederhana yang untungnya tak membuat dia terlihat dangkal. Jika aku lebih lama mengambil keputusan, Jongin sebaliknya.

Perbedaan itu sangat membantuku ketika akan membeli apartemen ini. Saat itu aku sedang menimbang semua kelebihan dan kekurangan dari berbagai opsi apartemen yang diberikan agenku. Untungnya Jongin ada di sana. Ia membantuku untuk menyederhanakan poin-poin penting yang aku perlukan dari sebuah apartemen.

Hasilnya, hanya dalam waktu kurung satu jam saja, Jongin berhasil membuatku yakin untuk membeli apartemen yang sekarang masih berantakan ini. Jongin mengajarkan bahwa dalam mengambil keputusan, aku perlu menghitamputihkan opsinya agar lebih jelas. Jika hitam merupakan representasi dari keburukan maka itu artinya konsekuensinya tak bisa kuterima dengan baik. Sebaliknya, jika putih merupakan si warna baik, berarti aku masih bisa menoleransi sisi-sisi buruknya.

Dari semua itu, baru-baru ini aku menyadari bahwa aku suka bagaimana ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca artikelku dan memberi komentar. Berkomentar dari perspektifnya, seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Bagi beberapa orang hal itu mungkin agak menyebalkan. Tapi, Jongin tidak berkomentar dengan gaya angkuh yang menyalahkan atau membodohi. Dia hanya membagikan hasil kerja otaknya terhadap suatu masalah. Justru aku sangat senang apalagi ketika mendapat _insight_ baru seperti tadi.

" _Well, my okay means, thank you for your honesty, Kim Jongin. And..."_ Aku mengalungkan tanganku, kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

 _"_ _And?"_

 _"_ _And would you like to try my new bad?"_

* * *

 **07:15 P.M**

Suasana _coffee_ _house_ pada pukul tujuh malam sangat ramai. Untungnya tempat di pojok ruangan dengan satu sofa panjang berwarna hijau dan dua sofa berwarna sama dihuni oleh sekumpulan orang yang memang berjanji akan meluangkan waktu untuk mengobrol denganku.

 _"_ _Here she comes, a girl who lives across the street!"_

Mino menggeser duduknya sehingga menyisakan satu ruang di sofa panjang untukku. _"Hello people who lives here,"_ sindirku kepada keempatnya. Setelah itu mereka mulai menanyakan apakah aku betah tinggal di apartemen baru, dan topik-topik lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan, " _What's up with your life?"_ yang kuberikan kepada masing-masing mereka.

Sejak pertama kali datang ke _coffe house_ yang terletak tepat di seberang gedung apartemen baruku, formasi tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, dan menghabiskan waktu yang lama hanya untuk sekadar mengobrol ini tidak pernah berubah. Aku selalu duduk tak jauh dari mereka karena dua alasan : satu, _spot_ itu dekat dengan jendela, sehingga aku bisa melihat orang-orang yang berjalan di luar. Dan kedua, ketika melihat mereka berkumpul, aku jadi teringat dengan serial _Friends_ dan _How I Met Your Mother_ yang merupakan serial favoritku.

"Gara-gara kau pacaran dengan Jongin, sekarang setiap ada sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu, dia pasti langsung datang kepadaku, Soo. _You should pay me as his personal relationship conselour, you know?"_

Aku memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas. Sejak empat bulan yang lalu pria berambut pirang yang memanfaatkan ketampanan dan kemakmurannya untuk menjadi _womanizer_ ini selalu komplain hal yang sama.

Padahal, saat aku bertanya langsung kepada Jongin, justru yang sering bertandang ke rumah Jongin itu adalah dia. Chanyeol merasa harus menjadi _cupid_ yang bertanggung jawab karena ia yang mengenalkan kepada Jongin. Chanyeol tahu aku bisa menjadi brengsek. Jadi, dia berusaha untuk membuat Jongin merasa nyaman di dalama hubungan ini.

" _So, how's with Jongin, Soo?"_ tanya Minseok, satu-satunya perempuan selain aku di dalam grup ini, membelokkan obrolan agar tak menjadi perang argumen antara Chanyeol dan aku.

" _Actually, i have a little problem with that."_

 _"_ _See? I should be the one who knows it first, Soo,"_ sela Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Shut up, Chanyeol. I'm trying to hear her story," bungkam Jongdae,_ satu-satunya _brunette_ di kelompok itu sebelum aku datang. _And the quiet one._

 _"_ _Thank you, Jongdae."_

 _You'd love to have Jongdae as your friends._ Walaupun ia tampak lebih sering mendengarkan, tapi sekalinya berbicara, semua langsung patuh dan diam. Teman dengan sifat seperti ini sangat diperlukan ketika di kelompok pertemanan ada orang dengan tipe-tipe seperti Chanyeol, atau Mino yang super ramai dan tidak bisa serius.

Setelah suasana kondusif, Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang berusaha menyelipkan komentar-komentarnya lagi. Ahkirnya, aku mulai menceritakan masalah yang terjadi dalam hubunganku dengan Jongin.

" _It's my first big fight and it seems pretty serious. I need you guys to hear the story."_


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

 **December 21, 2015**

 **07:15 P.M**

Aku berkedip setelah menyempurnakan _winged eyeliner-_ ku dimata sebelah kiri. _It's tricky everyone._ Jadi, jangan salahkan ketika Jongin masuk, aku masih belum siap untuk pergi.

" _I have cab waiting for us,"_ katanya dengan wajah serius. _FYI_ , kami masih sebal satu sama lain, tapi tetap berusaha menjaga komunikasi. Hasil dari momen canggung itu adalah nada bicara super dingin Jongin, dan aku yang berusaha keras untuk tidak mengatakan betapa tampannya dia dengan jas berwarna biru tua yang dikenakannya itu.

" _Okay, five minutes and all done."_ Aku mengambil _bodycon dress_ berwarna hitam dengan aksen _wrapped_ yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatku merias diri, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti.

" _Why do you have to be there?"_

Aku berhenti berjalan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang lagi-lagi bernada dingin itu. _Japan it's already freezing don't make it worse,_ kataku dalam hati. " _I'm going to put this on."_

 _"_ _So, you have to be there? I see you naked everytime, Soo."_

 _"_ _I don't want to waste out time arguing about this, okay?"_

Lalu, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi seperti rencanaku sebelumnya. Saat pintu kututup, aku bersandar di pintu dan melihat pantulan diriku dicermin.

Perempuan dengan rambut tanggung dan berponi yang menutupi dahi itu memandangku dengan tatapan gugup. Hari ini bukan hanya kali pertama aku bertemu dengan Jongin setelah bertengkar hebat sehari sebelumnya. Hari ini aku juga harus menghadapi seseorang yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan muncul lagi dalam kehidupanku. Seseorang yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku sekarang berperang dingin dengan Jongin.

Setelah membenarkan letak rambut, mengatupkan bibir agar _lipstick_ berwarna merahku merata, dan menyeprotkan parfum, aku keluar.

" _Let's go."_

Aku berusaha untuk tak memperhatikan pandangan Jongin yang terus mengikutiku ketika mengambil _pumps_ berwarna hitam, mengenakannya, lalu membungkus diriku dengan _coat_ berwarna cokelat.

Ketika pergi ke suatu acara yang membutuhkan keahlian merias seperti ini, Jongin adalah tipikal laki-laki yang akan berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi pasangannya, memberikan komplimen dan ciuman sebelum berangkat. Seperti yang ia lakukan ketika aku menemaninya datang ke pesta pernikahan temannya. Atau, saat kami datang ke _baby shower_ kakak perempuannya.

Namun, karena sekarang kami sedang berperang dingin, dia tak melakukan hal yang sejujurnya sangat aku sukai itu. _I'm not expert to draw my face, so when he said I'm beautiful, it means, my winged eyerliner is okay, that's it._

Dan, karena itu pula aku tak mau berjalan di sampingnya. Lebih baik seperti ini, dia berjalan mendahuluiku, sedangkan aku dibelakang, memandang punggungnya sambil terus menutupi rasa gugupku dengan berpikir tentang hal-hal yang akan terjadi nanti.

Saat kami masih di lorong apartemen, beberapa sebelum tiba di pintu keluar, Jongin tibatiba menghentikan langka. Jarak kami hanya beberapa senti saja sebelum aku ikut berhenti.

" _We're going to be late,"_ kataku datar.

" _I know, but I can't go like this,"_ ucapnya dengan wajah yang kini tidak lagi tegang dan nada bicara yang lebih hangat. " _You're going to see your 'wonderwall'."_

 _"_ _What's with that quotation mark over there?"_

Namun, Jongin tak memperdulikan pertanyaan bernada terganggu dariku.

 _"_ _I don't want him to comfort you or making you feel better because we had this syupid fight. I'm not gonna let that happened, ever."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _I love you, Soo."_

 _"_ _Well, that one doesn't mean we'll have sex."_

Jongin akhirnya menunujukkan senyumnya setelah kalimat itu kuucapkan. Ia berjalan mendekat, meraih kedua tanganku yang tadinya berada di kantung _coat,_ menggenggemnya sambil berkata dengan wajah serius dan tatapan mata intens, " _I love you, Kyungsoo."_

Setelah empat bulan kami bersama, baru kali pertama ini Jongin mengatakannya. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah memungsingkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu sebagai penghalang hubungan kami. Tapi, setelah kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Jongin, sepertinya hubungan ini bukan hanya sekadar keisengan memacari pria yang aku sukai bentuk matanya.

Setelah kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Jongin, aku jadi memandang Jongin dengan berbeda. Aku tak lagi memandangnya sebagai seorang pacar untuk bersenang-senang saja. _It's more than that._ Dan, aku tidak tahu jika ternyata hal itu membuatku sedikit taakut.

 _"_ _I don't know..."_

 _"_ _I know,"_ ucapnya cepat memotong kalimatku. " _You'll say it's my ego."_

 _"_ _No. It's just, I don't know if you feel that way for me. I mean, I like you so much. I love spending time together with you, but..."_ Aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya mengendur ketika merespons kalimat menggantung dariku tadi.

" _i'm sorry, Jongin."_

 _"_ _Don't be,"_ katanya singkat menutup percakapan.

Kemudian, ia menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Hal yang sangat tidak kuduga setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kami. Seketika ingatanku kembali pada hari sebelum ia mengajakku pergi malam ini

 **December 20, 2015**

 **01:00 P.M**

"Apakah besok malam kau ada acara?" tanya Jongin.

" _Let me check my schedule."_ Aku berjalan menuju _smartphone-_ ku berada. Dan, saat membuka kalender di _smartphone_ , Jongin menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Kemarin di restoran aku bertemu salah satu pelanggan yang secara langsung ingin memberikan pujian atas masakanku."

 _"_ _That's great, Jongin."_

Sebenarnya, aku bukan mengapresiasi apa yang sedang dikatakannya. Maksudku, dia adalah _head chef_ dan _owner_ sebuah restoran yang dua tahun belakangan sedang tenar di kalangan _Tokyoer._ Hal-hal seperti itu sudah pasti sering ia dapatkan. Lagi pula, dia terkenal dengan wajah _cute_ -nya itu. Aku tidak heran jika banyak pengunjung yang berusaha untuk memberikan komplimen-sekaligus nomor telepon-secara langsung.

Namun, yang aku maksud " _great"_ di sini adalah kemajuan Jongin yang mau menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya. Mungkin karena pekerjannya berhubungan dengan si mantan pacar yang masih menjadi rekan bisnisnya dia jadi tidak nyaman menceritakannya kepadaku.

" _Yeah, I know,"_ jawabnya dengan senyum yang tampak salah tingkah. _"And I don't know why, but he knew about us."_

 _"_ _I don't understand what you're talking about."_

 _"_ _You know, at first he give the compliment about the food and after that he asked me if I know Do Kyungsoo."_

 _"_ _Me?"_ Tentu saja kubelalakkan mata, tak percaya atas apa yang kudengar.

" _Yeah, he said he's a fan of yours as well. He really liked your articels."_

 _"_ _So, my fan is a 'he'?" HE? My fan is a he?"_

Artikelku kebanyakan ditujukan dan dimuat di situs web, atau majalah yang punya sasaran pembaca perempuan. Jadi, mendengar ada laki-laki yang menjadi penggemar tulisanku adalah hal yang membuatku tak percaya.

" _And very good looking."_

 _"_ _Wow, I don't know if I have a male fan."_

 _"_ _Well, you have right in front of you."_ Ia mengecup pipiku cepat, kemudian melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral di dalam kulkas. " _So, you're free tomorrow?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, expect one meeting after lunch."_

 _"_ _You know, your fan turned out to be very nice guy. And so, I invited him to have dinner in my restaurant and I promise him to bring you with me."_

 _"_ _Wow, you're so nice, Jongin. I mean he is still a stranger."_

Jongin menyelesaikan tegukannya, kemudian memandangku dengan mata sipitnya. " _I don't think he is a stranger to you."_ Ia berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum penuh arti yang sayangnya aku tak tahu maknanya.

" _What?"_

 _"_ _Oh Sehun."_

Nama itu membuatku mode _freeze_ dalam diriku tiba-tiba aktif. Dan, bukan itu saja, ketika semua fungsi tubuhku berhenti, sebuah organ imajiner yang terletak di dalam dadaku langsung menghangat. Kehangatan itu menjalar sampai ke otakku. Sehingga secara tak sadar aku langsung memproyeksikan sesosok manusia yang ku kenal bertahun-tahun lalu itu.

Tangan Jongin melingkari pinggangku. Ia mencium puncak kepalaku dan berkata dengan nada menggoda, " _So, my girlfriend has a very good looking ex-boyfriend. Are you suprised that I'm not mad and invited him to have dinner with us?"_

 _"_ _No, jongin. I'm more interested on how you could say that he is my ex-boyfriend."_

Ia terlihat santai ketika mengatakannya. Kalau saja dia tahu apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan laki-laki itu, aku yakin Jongin akan menyesal menunjukkan kesantainnya sekarang.

" _Okay, so he is my ex-boyfriend and tat's why I'm not going to that dinner."_

 _"_ _Why not? He knew about us. I said you are my girlfriend."_

 _"_ _Then, what if that dinner changes everything between us?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You don't know anything about that relationship, Jongin. What makes you so sure that after that dinner, we won't be back together?"_

Aku tahu kalimat terahkir itu akan menyakitkan untuk Jongin, tapi aku harus jujur kepadanya bahwa ide makan malam dengan Sehun terdengar sangat bodoh.

" _because he would bring his fiancee and I thought you like me so much-but thanks to you, now I didn't think that way anymore."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Jongin, but I'm just not ready to be in that situation."_

 _"_ _Why?"_ kini Jongin berbicara dengan jeda pendek, nada dingin, dan tatapan tajam yang ku harap benar-benar bisa mencincangku agar aku tak perlu berada dalam situasi ini lagi.

Ada pergulatan dalam otakku sekarang. Antara mengatakan yang terjadi sebenarnya-yang tentu sajaakan membuat suasanamakin keruh-atau menjawab dengan kalimat sakti " _let's forget it"_ dan berakting baik-baik saja.

" _He is not my asshole eh-boyfriend, you know? He's not even my ex-boyfriend."_

Namun, sepertinya aku tak perlu lagi bergulat karena bibirku memperkeruh suasana dengan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

" _So what is he?"_

 _"_ _No. Just please, Jongin. Don't do this. We're not going to that dinner, okay? Or, you can say I'm sick or anything. Please?"_

 _"_ _No, Soo. we have to go."_ Jongin terdengar sangat tegas ketika mengatakannya. _"I can work everyday with my ex-girlfriend, Soo. you have to learn to deal with it. It's just your ex. It's your past. You can't just run away like this."_

 _"_ _I'm not running away. I have reason not to see him anymore."_

 _"_ _Tell me about the reason."_

 _"_ _Fine, I'll tell you the reason."_

Aku berusaha untuk tak mengungkapkannya, tapi setelah melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menentangku itu, aku mulai menjelaskan kepadanya satu per satu. " _First, because now I have you. Second, me and him had a deal that if someday we meet again, we would give it a try to our relationship. Third, he's the wonderwall."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Maybe you don't believe in soulmate or the other crap. But I do. Because I already have one."_

 **07:50 P.M.**

" _What?"_

 _"_ _Yeah,"_ kataku kepada Minseok yang menunjukkan wajah tak percayanya. Ia menggelengkan kepala sebelum bertanya padaku, " _You said to Jongin that Sehun is your soulmate?"_

 _"_ _It's bad, right?_ Itu kenapa tadinya aku tidak mau bilang kepadanya alsasan sebenarnya."

" _Bad? It's ugly!"_

Sudah kuduga Chanyeol akan menjadi orang kedua yang mengomentari ceritaku. Aku tidak tahu hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin itu sedekat apa. Aku mengira hubungan Chanyeol dan jongin hanya sebatas tetangga apartemen saja, tapi sepertinya kedekatan mereka lebih dari itu.

"Satu tahun lalu dia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya dengan alasan yang berhubungan dengan _soulmate,_ dan sekarang kau membuat masalah dengan dasar yang sama?"

"Aku tahu, Chan. Dan karena itu juga aku ahkirnya bersedia untuk makan malam dengan mereka besok. Aku tidak mau Jongin merasa hubungan kami akan berahkir gara-gara hal itu."

"Sebenarnya aneh juga, Soo. kenapa Jongin harus mengundang makan malam segala? _I mean he is still a stranger."_

Dan, aku menjawab pertanyaan Mino dengan menjelaskan bahwa ternyata Big Apple tidak sebesar itu. "Dia sepupu dari mantan Jongin. Dan, itu kenapa Jongin yang begitu baik hati berinisiatif untuk mengajak dia makan malam satu sama lain."

" _But you don't have feeling for him anymore, right?"_

 _"_ _I don't know."_

Aku tahu bukan itu jawaban yang dicari oleh Minseok si _cupid_. Tapi, hal itulah yang memang kupertanyakan dengan diriku sendiri. Setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, apa aku masih punya perasaan yang sama kepada Sehun? Apakah keberadaan Jongin tidak ada nilainya untukku?

"Itu kenapa aku mengindari hal-hal seperti ini. Apalagi Jongin pernah dapat pengalaman buruk yang berkaitan dengan s _oulmate_ juga."

" _You can seduce Jongin and have sex all night long. He would forget about the dinner. It will work for me,"_ usul Chanyeol.

" _He is not a man whore like ypu."_

 _"_ _Whoa, don't put that label on me. I'm not a whore, I'm just really good at casual sex, that's all."_

 _"_ _You shoul live in my country and feel all people put that label on you. You're gonna miss my label."_

 _"_ _Thank God, I'm living in Japan, then."_

Beruntung setelah itu obrolan kembali ke jalan yang benar ketika mino bertanya soal apakah aku benar-benar akan pergi makan malam dengan Sehun dan tunangannya, yang tentu saja kujawab dengan " _I dunno"_ lagi.

Walaupun aku sudah membulatkan tekad akan pergi, tapi tetap saja separuh diriku masih menimbang-nimbang keputusan itu,. Kalau saja Cuma bertemu dengan mantan pacar aku tidak serisau ini. _But, this is Oh Sehun we're talking about!_

 _"_ _So, talk about him."_

 _"_ _What?"_ tentu saja aku meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut atas kalimat pendek yang diutarakan oleh Jongdae.

" _You said it's Oh Sehun you're talking about. Explain who is he."_

 _"_ _He is my soulmate. That's all."_

 _"_ _I know that part."_

 _"_ _Tell the story between you and him, Soo."_ ucap Minseok, berusaha membantu Jongdae untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan yang lebih kuat kenapa kau masih bingung mengiyakan ajakan makan malam itu."

 _"_ _Yeah, tell us about him,"_ tambahn Mino yang diamini oleh Minseok.

"Lagipula yang menulis kalau _soulmate_ belum tentu jadi pasangan hidup itu kan kau. Hanya beberapa yang beruntung saja yang bisa mendapatkan kesmpatan itu. Kalau menurutmu hubunganmu dengan Jongin itu baik, kenapa harus takut bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau anggap _soulmate?"_

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan menohok dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Minseok itu, aku akhirnya berusaha untuk mencari kaset yang berisi memori tentang Sehun di dalam otakku. Aku ingat betul kaset itu mudah untuk dijangkau, dan tak sulit untuk memutarnya kembali. Akhirnya, aku mulai bercerita tentang pertemuan aneh dengan Oh Sehun empat tahun yang lalu.


	4. BUKAN LANJUTAN

halo guys maaf ya buat keterlambatan apdetnya. jaringan wifi gue baru bener pas tadi banget dan gue langsung aplot nih cerita. gue seneng liat respon kalian yg antusias sama ff ini walaupun gue awalnya iseng doang hehe terus buat yang ga suka kalian bisa leave ff ini, gampang kan ? hehe.

pls guys still review, fan and follow karna itu yg bikin gue semangat buat lanjut nih ff, oke segitu aja pengunguman ga penting dari gue. skali lagi gue minta maaf skaligus berterima kasih sama kalian semua yg udah mau luangin waktu buat cerita ini. love y'all heheu.


	5. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

 **Jakarta, july 23, 2011**

 **05:15 P.M.**

Dua hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Perancis dalam rangka _au pair_ yang telah kurencanakan matang sejak tahun lalu. Semua orang yang telah mengetahui rencana itu selalu bertanya dua hal, satu kenapa aku harus _au pair?_ Orang tuaku mampu untuk membiayai hidupku di negara manapun yang aku mau. Aku bisa saja kuliah di negara manapun yang aku mau. Aku bisa kuliah atau bekerja di Paris tanpa memikirkan biaya sewa apartemen dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, bukan itu yang kucari.

Aku ingin beristirahat selama setahun dari kewajiban-kewajiban seperti melanjutkan studi atau berburu pekerjaan. Selagi bisa, aku ingin menikmati masa mudaku dengan mengambil pengalaman tinggal di negara orang lain, tanpa membebani orang tuaku,

Kedua, kenapa memilih Perancis? Bukan karena aku suka dengan negara itu, atau termakan oleh romantismenya. _I wonder why people so obsessed with all the French things._

FYI, bahkan pembangunan Menara Eiffel yang katanya cantik itu saja awalnya ditolak oleh pemerintah setempat karena mereka tak yakin dengan keberadaan menara besi yang menururt mereka tadinya akan membuat Paris tidak cantik lagi.

 _Well,_ maaf aku terlalu sentimen dengan hal-hal yang berbau Paris. Ada alasan yang membuatku percaya bahwa mengabaikan cinta dengan berciuman di bawah menara besi itu Cuma omong kosong.

 _Anyway,_ aku memilih Perancis karena selama empat tahun aku kuliah, selama itu pula aku mengambil kursus Bahasa Perancis untuk menambah kemampuan berbahasaku. Tapi, aku merasa kemampuanku untuk berbicara bahasa Perancis sangat minim. Jadi, untuk memperlancar dan tidak menyia-nyiakan empat tahun les Bahasa Perancis tersebut, aku harus ke sana untuk melatih diri.

Semua dokumen penting dan barang-barang yang akan kubawa untuk hidup di Perancis selama satu tahun sudah siap. Secara mental pun aku juga sudah siap. Persiapan yang masih kurang adalah menghadapi komentar orang-orang yang bakal menjustifikasiku sebagai orang yang sok kebarat-baratan. _You will know soon and I want to say, "Judge whatever you want people, I will do it anyway."_

Dari jauh aku bisa melihat sosok perempuan dengan lekuk tubuh sempurna berjalan menuju ke kafe yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan dekat dengan apartemenku ini. Suasana yang ramai tak membuat sosok gadis itu tenggelam. Beberapa orang, baik perempuan atau laki-laki, menoleh saat perempuan yang berjalan seperti kafe ini miliknya sendiri itu melewati meja mereka.

" _Bonsoir, Soo."_ Baekhyun duduk di hadapanku dengan wajah semringah. Perempuan berambut sebahu itu langsung mengeluarkan rokok dar dalam tas, lalu menyulutnya. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah pudar sejak kami menjadi teman sekolah dulu. " _sudah menjelang hari H kau akan menjadi tenaga kerja di luar negri, Soo."_

" _Aku kan memiliki banyak uang sampai ke Perancis hanya untuk belajar jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik."'_

Baekhyun mencibir, " _Sombong. Bagaimana? Ingin ku bantu?"_

" _Tak perlu basa-basi seperti itu by. Kau tahu apa yang aku butuhkan."_

Baekhyun menghembuskan asap rokoknya careless, meminum coffee blended dari sedotan sebelum merespons. " _Apa kau yakin? Kenapa kau tidak bersama si Kim Joonmyeon saja? Kalian kan sudah bersama selama beberapa bulan. Dia pasti sangat menginginkan tawaranmu."_

" _Mulut Joonmyeon terlalu manis untukku by. Lagipula sudah seminggu ini kami tak berkomunikasi lagi. So no reason to call him and asking for a big favor like that."_

" _Kau takut jatuh cinta pada si "Man Whore" satu itu?"_

" _Kind of."_ Joonmyeon tipekal laki-laki yang walaupun si perempuan tahu dia sedang digombali, tapi tetap merasa senang dengan gombalannya. And I'm one of those shallow woman. So, I think it's not a good idea to give up my first sex to him."

" _jadi bagaimana? Menurutmu aku hire yang profesional?"_ Gelengan kepala Baekhyun membuatku tak sabar hingga pertanyaan selanjutnya keluar dari bibirku. " _Lalu bagaimana?"_

" _Kau seperti anjing yang buru-buru ingin menikah, Soo."_

" _Karena kau tidak to the point. Langsung saja please"_

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar kalimatku yang terdengar sangat desperate minta dikawinkan itu. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, karena aku memang sedang desperate ingin melepas status keperawanan.

Alasannya sederhana, aku tidak ingin first sex-ku diambil oleh orang yang spesial untukku. Let's say a boyfriend. Itu akan menjadi beban, bukan? Aku ingin first sex-ku wild, bukan romantis-romantis tidak jelas yang ahkirnya akan menyakiti perasaan.

" _Oke, aku punya kenalan ekspatriat. Namanya Oh Sehun Moreau."_

Mendengar namanya, aku langsung menebak, " _Is he French?"_

" _Oui, Darling,"_ What a coincidence! " _umurnya sekitar 25-an, duda, cerai karena istrinya berselingkuh."_

" _What?"_

" _Tidak usah kaget begitu, biasa saja."_

" _No, my 'what?' is for, dia masih umur 25 tahun tapi sudah pernah menikah?"_

" _Apakah penting aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?"_

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui dari teman dekatku yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun ini adalah, dia merupakan salah satu cewek super nyinyir di muka bumi. Dan, satu lagi ketusnya. Tak pandang bulu.

But you know, i like this bitch. Dia selalu jujur tentang apapun dan tak pernah peduli dengan kata-kata orang lain yang menghakiminya.

" _aku lanjutkan. Karena selama lima bulan belakangan ini ia tak pernah bercinta, Sehun sedang mencari pelampiasan. Tadinya dia minta denganku, tapi aku tahu ada seorang teman yang butuh pelampiasan juga, jadi, take it or I'll eat it?"_

" _Is he hot?"_

" _Dark hair, blue eyes, quiet tall. And bonus, lately he's been working out, so, there are tight muscles everywhere."_

" _Is he knows what he's doing? Kau tahu kan, aku butuh yang bisa mengoreksi kesalahan first timer sepertiku?"_

" _Man is easy to please, Soo. you know that but to answer your question, yes he is."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _Duh, Soo, kau dari dulu tak pernah berubah ya. Sangat detail. Aku belum pernah bersamanya. tapi jika kau tak mau aku yang akan mengambilnya. Dengan pengalaman ratusan tahun di ranjang, aku tahu mana yang bisa memuaskan dan mana yang tidak."_

" _Oke, oke, aku percaya padamu,"_ kataku pada ahkirnya. Sifat super kritis dan tidak gampang percaya yang aku miliki memang sejak dahulu membat Baekhyun gemas. Tapi, bukan salahku kau ingin mengetahui hingga ke akar? I'm about to give up my first sex to stranger. I want, at least, a man who knows what he's doing on bed.

" _So?"_ tanya Baeknhyun.

" _I'll take it."_

" _Felicitation, Do Kyungsoo. You're gonna have the best evening ever with him."_

Tunggu, evening?

" _By, aku inginnya pagi saja. Jika aku melakukannya malam aku yang akan repot paginya."_

Jadwal penerbanganku memang malam. Tapi, dari perkiraan yang aku buat, jika aku melakukannya pada malam hari, berarti aku harus pulang sekitar dini hari ke rumah Ayah dua hari belakangan ini jadi tempatku menginap.

Masalahnya adalah Ayah masih menganggap aku anak kecil. Walaupun sejak perceraian kedua orang tuaku saat sekolah dulu aku menolak tinggal dengan salah satu dari mereka, dan memilih tinggal di apartemen di pusat kota.

Ada jam malam yang diterapkan di rumah Ayah. Dan, sudah pasti aku akan diinterogasi ketika pulang lebih dari jam yang ditetapkan. Aku bisa saja beralasan ingin menginap di apartemen, but it's Ayah. Do Kyungsoo is the worst liar you've seen in you whole life when she's in front of her dad.

" _Oke, aku akan re-schedule. Pokoknya kau akan terima selesainya. Dan, soo, dia tidak ingin ada wine karena sedang menghindar alkohol."_

" _Drinking problem?"_

" _Dia tidak bercinta selama lima bulan, Soo. untung hanya drinking problem, mungkin jika itu aku, aku akan bunuh diri. Don't judge, please."_

" _Just curious."_ Kataku berusaha santai. Walaupun yang terjadi dalam otakku sebenarnya adalah kemunculan pertanyaan seperti, _"Kau yakin percaya dengan Baekhyun? Standar Baekhyun untuk laki-laki memang tinggi, tapi belum tentu kau cocok, kan? Bagaimana kalau laki-laki ternyata pyscho?"_ Dan, lain sebagainya. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk meredam semua pertanyaan itu dan percaya kepada Baekhyun.

" _Always."_ Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah malasnya.

Suasana kafe yang ramai menjadi latar belakang obrolan kami. Aku ingat, selama sekolah dulu aku bukan tipikal yang anak baik-baik juga, walaupun tidak seliar Baekhyun yang party ke mana-mana.

Kalau soal ciuman, aku sudah melakukannya dengan laki-laki yang dekat denganku sebelumnya. Tapi, bercinta? Never. Aku akan menjauhi siapapun laki-laki yang memintanya padaku, atau menggiringku untuk melakukan hal lebih jauh ketika sedang berciuman.

"Kolot" is my middle name. Ah, mungkin itu kenapa Joonmyeon mulai menjauhiku. But, that's okay. Selain kolot, stick to the plan adalah nama tengahku yang lain. Dan, rencanaku adalah bercinta untuk kali pertama dengan orag yang tak kusukai. Lagi pula, tak ada yang perlu dipusingkan dari pendapat orang lain jika aku benar-benar tahu apa tujuan dari semua rencana-rencanaku itu.

 **00:00 P.M**

Di dekat rumah Ibu di Seoul, ada sebuah toko buku yang sangat artsy bernama dalda. Tidak hanya toko buku yang buka 24 jam, mereka juga menyediakan kedai kopi kecil dengan bangku-bangku yang nyaman untuk pengunjung agar bisa membaca sebelum memutuskan akan membeli.

Seminggu belakangan ini, aku selalu berkunjung ke sana karena mereka punya banyak koleksi buku-buku berbahasa Perancis yang membantuku memperkaya kosakata. Dan, selama seminggu itu pula, aku selalu bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Sehun yang sangat tampan. He has dark hair, blue eyes, pink lips, mon dieu, I can't help it.

Setelah melihat penampakan mahluk seperti itu, aku baru sadar bahwa diriku benar-benar perempuan dangkal yang tak bisa melihat laki-laki menarik berjarak tak lebih dari seratus meter. Sehun merupakan sebab dari kenapa aku selalu mengambil tempat yang sama ketika menikmati minuman di kafe tersebut. Alasan utamanya jelas, karena indera penglihatanku jadi memilki akses untuk menatap wajah tampan itu tanpa banyak bergerak, ketika berusaha menikamati buku yang sedang kubaca di kedai kopi itu.

Dan, entah apa rencana Tuhan, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kepada-Nya karena kemarin malam, aku tahu bahwa dia ternyata sadar atas kehadiranku di sana. Aku berusaha sok tak peduli ketika mengetahui ia sedang berjalan ke arah mejaku, kemudian menyapa dengan Bahasa Korea yang lancar, walaupun masih terdengar aksen dari bahasa ibunya.

Thank God, because if he didn't make that move, I would be forever in the corner, seeing that handsome face without knowing his name. Sekilas aku jadi teringat obrolan kami selamam.

" _Kau tinggal di daerah sini?"_ Ia bertanya dengan suara yang berat dan dalam.

" _Ya... mungkin."_ And those stupid words came out. Untung saja dia hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat sok misterius dan dengan bodohnya kukeluarkan dan mengucapkan kata "mungkin".

" _Kau sangat menyukai spot ini ya? Selama beberapa hari aku melihatmu selalu mengambil tempat duduk yang sama ketika membaca."_

" _It's close to the window."_

" _Alasan yang sama kenapa aku selalu mengambil tempat ini ketika berkunjung."_

" _Excuse me?"_

Dia tertawa, memperlihatkan deretan giginya rapi, putih, dan membuatnya makin menawan.

" _Tak ada alasan kalau aku harus duduk di sini setiap berkunjung. Tapi, faktanya aku memang selalu duduk di sini, dan alasannya sama sepertimu."_

Aku tak tahu harus merespon apa. Otakku sedang menimbang, apakah ini tandanya aku harus pindah atau aku harus ketus menanggipanya?

" _Don't get me wrong, you shouldn't have to move or something. It's your spot now."_

" _Okay."_ Jawabku singkat.

" _Apa kau tak ingin tahu kenapa aku ke sini?"_

" _To claim your territory?"_

" _No, of course not. I'm attracted to you. You sit in my favorite spot, you drink the sam coffee as I am. Americano, right?"_

" _How do you know?"_

" _You're starting to think that i'm creepy, right?"_ katanya dengan wajah ramah dan jenaka.

" _Well, you can read someone's mind. It gets more creepy."_ Aku berusaha untuk memberikan senyuman untuk menghargai keramahannya.

" _I want to know your name. I'm Sehun. You are?"_

" _Kyungsoo."_ Aku menyambut tangan tangannya, kemudian menjabatnya erat. " _It's not cool as yours."_

" _i guessed."_ Katanya sambil menyuguhkan senyum ramah yang sangat memanjakan mata.

Kini, setelah memastikan mobilku terparkir rapi di halaman dalda yang rimbun dan ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam pohon, aku mematikan mesin mobil. Tak segera keluar, aku memikirkan bagaimana aku harus bertindak di depan Sehun setelah kemarin kami mengobrol hingga tengah malam.

Apakah aku harus bergabung di mejanya dan menyapanya? Basa- basi bukan keahlianku. Atau, aku cuek saja duduk di tempat lain setelah menyapa sekadarnya? Aku tak tahu kalau aku bisa frustasi hanya karena hal sekecil ini.

Setelah membuka seatbelt dan mengantungi credit card, aku keluar dari movil sambil berdoa supaya Sehun tidak datang. Sehingga tak ada kewajiban untukku membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Aku masuk ke Dalda dan langsung menuju ke rak Roman d'Amour yang menyediakan pilihan novel-novel berbahasa Perancis. Tapi, aku tak seperti biasanya untuk berkonsentrasi menemukan buku yang menarik untuk kubaca. Rasa penasaranku atas kehadiran Sehun jauh lebih besar daripada rasa ingin membaca novel di hadapanku. Lalu, kulangkahkan kaki menuju meja kafe.

Dan, di sanalah ia berada. Dengan secangkir minuman dan buku diatas meja. Beberapa detik kulewati dengan memandangi laki-laki tampan yang memakai celana pendek bermotif army dan kaus hitam polos itu. Aku spontan langsung menarik diri dan kembali di antara rak begitu ia menangkap mataku. Damn it!

" _Aku kira kau tak datang."_ Ucap suara berat dan dalam yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangku.

" _Kenapa tidak?"_ aku berusaha untuk tenang dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan datar.

" _Creepy stranger told you that he attracted to you. Alasan yang cukup kuat untuk tidak datang lagi kesini, kan?"_

" _Do you realize that you are very attractive? I mean, with that pretty face you never be too creepy for stranger."_

" _You're amazing, you know that?"_ dia tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia baru sekali melihat spesies manusia yang super flirty sepertiku.

" _Since you said what's in your head, i will do the same."_ Sehun melangkah lebih dekat ke arahku. Ia menunduk, menyajajarkan tatapan mata kami. " _I think about kissing you. On the lips. It sounds innapropriate, but that's the thing inside my head. Blame my dirty mind."_

Hari ini adalah hari terahkir aku berkunjung ke Dalda. Besok aku akan bercinta dengan orang asing. Dan lusa aku akan pergi dari Seoul selama satu tahun. Aku pikir tak ada kesempatan untuk kami bertemu lagi. Jadi, apa salahnya aku memberikan satu ciuman kepada sehun?

Tanganku meraih tangan Sehun dan segera membawanya ke balik rak-rak buku. Dan, setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar, kami bertatapan selama beberapa detik tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Mataku mengobservasi Sehun, mulai dari rambutnya yang berwarna gelap, mata biru dengan alis tebal bagai payung yang indah, dan hidungnya yang mancung. Dan, ketika pandanganku berhenti di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda dengan proporsi tepat itu, Sehun menarik tubuhku, lalu memberikan ciumannya yang lembut, tapi begitu passionate.

Tangannya membelai rambutku, membuka ikatannya, kemudian turun ke pinggangku. Ia memelukku erat, membuat adrenalinku semakin memuncak.

" _We should stop here."_ Sehun menyudahi ciuman kami dengan napas yang memburu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan tatapan yang memburu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan tatapan dan senyuman lembut yang ditujukan padaku.

" _Yes, we should. But, let me kiss you for a sec."_

Tanpa menunggu anggukan atau persetujuan, aku mencium Sehun dengan ciuman selamat tinggal yang kuharap bisa membuatnya ingat pada malam yang sangat aneh, tetapi menyenangkan ini.

* * *

aku minta maaf banget sama kalian semua yng udah nungguin kelanjutan remake cerita ini. jujur aja awalnya aku yg udah malas buat ngelanjutin karna makin kesini makin susah buat ngubah gaya bahasa, latar sama beberapa scene di novel aslinya yg aku ilangin di ff ini. tapi berkat review kalian aku jd merasa bersalah banget buat ga ngelanjutin ini, so here new update.

buat beberapa chap kedepan mungkin bakal aku lanjutin setelah unbk so harap maklum ya guys. sama makasih banget sama yg mau nungguin ini, xoxo!


	6. Chapter Four

**July 24, 2011**

 **09:45 A.M**

Cuaca mendung dan tirai yang tertutup menyempurnakan suasana remang-remang yang ingin kubangun. Lilin aroma terapi juga telah kunyalakan di seluruh ruangan, agar bisa membuatku lebih relaks menyambut kehadiran Oh Sehun Moreau, laki-laki yang disarankan oleh Baekhyun kepadaku. Ya, hari ini aku siap melakukan hal gila sebelum berangkat ke Perancis besok.

Dan, ketika bel berbunyi, aku langsung menuju ke arah pintu. Jantungku berdegup kencang membayangkan sosok Oh sehun Moreau. Tapi, ketika mengintip lewat peephole, aku justru melihat Ibu sedang berdiri di balik pintu!

Just so you know, hubungan dengan Ibu tidak begitu dekat. Ibu adalah vice president di salah satu bank swasta terbesar di Korea. Sukses yang beliau dapatkan tentu saja berasal dari kerja keras. Arti lainnya, Ibu adalah orang yang sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaan dan segaka business trip ke berbagai daerah.

But please, note that. Hubungan kami tidak dekat, tapi kami baik-baik saja. Namun, kemunculan beliau yang tiba-tiba seperti ini adalah hal yang jarang terjadi. Apaalgi semalam, sebelum mengunjungi Dalda, aku sudah menyempatkan mampir ke rumah Ibu untuk berpamitan.

" _What are you wearing?"_ ucap Ibu ketika kupersilahkan masuk. Ibu memperhatikan cover-up satinku dengan seksama. Dan, belum sempat kujawan pertanyaannya, ketika dering bel pintu kembali terdengar.

Sepertinya, Tuhan sedang ingin mengerjaiku hari ini. Ketika membuka pintu aku justru terkaget-kaget karena melihat Sehun berdiri di sana. Ia terlihat kasual dan sama terkejutnya ketika melihatku. Belum sempat aku bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya di depan pintu apartemen, Ibu memotong dengan penuh keramahan, _"ibu tidak tahu kalau kamu sudah punya pacar, Soo. i'm her mother, Minhye."_

" _I'm Oh Sehun Moreau. Nice to meet you, ."_ walaupun terlihat kaget dan gugup, Oh Sehun benar-benar menguasai keadaan dengan baik.

" _Bu, Kyungsoo ingin berbicara sebentar, berdua saja."_ Ibu memandangku, kemudia mengangguk. Aku menarik tangan Sehun menuju ke kamarku. Dan, setelah menutup pintu, aku menghela napas sebelumberbalik dan memandang Sehun yang terlihat sama terkejutnya denganku.

" _What are you doing here?"_ tanyaku dengan volume suara kecil yang aku bisa.

" _Do Kyungsoo?"_

" _Oh Sehun Moreau?"_

" _Yes, I am."_

Aku menunduk, mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Tidak cukup dengan fakta bahwa Sehun merupakan orang yang sama dengan Oh Sehun Moreau, tapi keberadaan Ibu dan dan khayalan beliau bahwa Sehun adalah pacarku makin memperburuk keadaan.

Namun anehnya, di tengah kekacauan ini, aku merasa cukup lega bahwa yang muncul di depan pintu apartemenku adalah laki-laki yang telah aku kenal. Semalam aku terus memikirkan keputusanku untuk bercinta dengan orang asing. Sementara Baekhyun tidak ingin aku melihat foto laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun Moreau ini karena ia tak mau aku berekspektasi secara berlebihan.

" _Aku pikir kita harus memainkan peran yang dibilang ibumu tadi."_

Entah bagaimana senyuman yang diberikan Sehun membuatku lebih tenang. Dia begitu inisiatif dan untungnya menemukan jalan keluar yang sama seperti apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

" _Dan kita harus memanggil nama panggilan masing-masing, Kyungsoo."_

Penekanan yang diberikannya saat menyebutkan namaku tadi benar-benar terdengar seksi di telingaku. Aku tak pernah mendengar namaku diucapkan dengan aksen Perancis yang agak sengau seperti itu. Dan, harus kuakui, namaku jadi terdengar lebih keren dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

" _Oke, kita ketemu di Dalda. Baru pacaran selama sebulan."_ Kataku menjelaskan garis besar cerita yang akan kami bangun ketika nanti Ibu bertanya-tanya soal hubungan kami.

" _Tak masalah. Kita keluar sekarang?"_

Setelah menjawabnya dengan anggukan aku menggeser pintu kamar dan berjalan mendahului sehun. Ibu sedang menikmati diet coke di dapur ketika kami keluar. Dan segera, setelah sepasang mata Ibu melihat kehadiran kami, senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

" _Ibu pikir hari kau tak ada acara, Soo."_

" _Sebenarnya, aku sudah janji dengan Sehun."_

 _So, I guess I have to leave, then."_ Ibu menaruh kaleng minumannya di meja konter, mengambil tas, kemudian mencium pipiku sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu. " _By the way, sudah berapa kalian pacaran?"_

" _Satu bulan,"_ jawab kami hampir bersamaan.

Ibu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang semoga tidak terdengar palsu di telinga Ibu itu. Dan, saat Ibu sudah sampai di depan pintu, ia berkata kepadaku dengan tatapan serius, " _Soo, Ibu tahu apa yang kamu pakai dibalik cover-up itu. Pesan Ibu Cuma satu, hati-hati."_

" _And, Sehun. She's my only child. Take care of her."_ Pesan Ibu kepada Sehun yang berdiri di belakangku.

" _Will do, Ma'am."_ Dengan ketegasan yang ia berikan pada jawaban tersebut, aku bisa melihat kekhawatiran yang tadinya terlihat di wajah Ibu sedikit memudar. Satu hal pada diri Sehun yang makin aku yakini adalah, dia mudah mengambil hati orang.

" _Safe flight, Soo."_

" _Thanks, Mom."_

Setelah Ibu menghilang di belokan koridor apartemen, aku menutup pintu dan bersyukur bahwa satu masalah kini telah selesai. Ibu telah pergi tanpa aku harus berbohong banyak hal. Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada Sehun alias Oh Sehun Moreau ini?

 **11:35 A.M.**

Jari-jari Sehun membuka simpul tali pada cover-up putih berbahan satin yang kukenakan. Aku hanya bisa menahan napas ketika ia mulai menanggalkan cover-up dari tubuhku, dan meletakannya di sisi tempat tidur tanpa berburu-buru. Dia benar-benar menggunakan seluruh waktunya untuk melihat tubuhku yang kini hanya terbalut lingerie warna hitam. Mata birunya memandang setiap lekuk tubuhku dengan tajam, sedangkan bibirnya melukiskan senyum samar.

Aku berusaha keras untuk tenang ketika tangannya menjangkau tubuhku. Telapak tangannya yang kini berada di pinggangku membuat darahku berdesir dengan cepat.

" _Relax, Kyunsoo,"_ ucapnya sebelum menciumku.

Ciuman itu membuat ritme kami bergerak lebih cepat. Sehun membuka pakaiannya, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang benar-benar sempurna. Baekhyun benar, he's been workin out. Sepertinya, tak ada lemak sedikit pun yang terlihat ditubuhnya.

" _Aku tak percaya kalau ini kali pertama kau melakukannya."_

" _So many porns on internet, so little time."_

Dan, respons tawanya kubungkam dengan ciuman mesra.

" _Am I good?"_ tanyaku sedikit takut.

" _Good?"_ katanya dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

" _Kalau ada rating dengan bintang. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu seluruh bintang yang ada di galaksi, Soo. You're THAT good."_

Tak bisa kusembunyikan bahwa aku benar-benar senang dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Terlepas itu sebuah kebohongan atau fakta.

Sehun telah selesai berpakaian. Kini tubuhnya yang sempurna dibalut oleh jeans berwarna biru pudar dan kaus putih longgar. Dan, selagi mataku menikmati pemandangan Sehun yang memakai jam tangan, aku kembali memikirkan hal yang kami lakukan sesaat setelah Ibu pulang beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _Congratulations for your first time, Kyungsoo."_

" _Terima kasih sudah menjadi partner yang memuaskan, Oh Sehun."_

Sehun kemudian berjalan mendekat. " _Tentang safe flight yang diucapkan ibumu tadi..."_

" _Itu tak penting." Sergahku._

Sebenarnya, menjawab pertanyaan itu gampang. Hanya saja aku pikir hal tersebut memang tidak penting untuk diungkapkan. Dan, untungnya Sehun tidak berusaha menggali lebih lanjut tentang hal itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan raut wajah mengerti, kemudian berpamitan, dan berjalan keluar mendahuluiku.

Pintu apartemenku sudah terbuka dan aku berdiri di sisi pintu untuk mengantarkan kepergiannya. Tapi, bukannya berjalan keluar, Sehun malah berbalik memandangku lekat-lekat. " _Kau semalam ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan kalau sampai kita punya kesempatan untuk bertemu sekali lagi, kau harus setuju untuk menghabiskan satu hari denganku?"_ Ucap Sehun, mengingatkan tentang obrolan kami semalam sebelum berpisah.

" _Perhaps, we can pretend to be a couple for a day. Ibumu mengira kita pacaran, Soo. dan, kita bisa berpura-pura bahwa itu memang terjadi diantara kita. Hanya sehari. Kau mau menghabiskan satu hari denganku?"_ lanjutnya

Aku tahu dia hanya berusaha membuatku setuju dengan ide untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh lewat kebetulan-kebetulan yang kami miliki sekarang ini. Tak bisa ditampik bahwa aku juga mulai percaya bahwa ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Ada makna tersembunyi di balik kemunculan Sehun dalam hidupku.

" _Please?"_ Sehun memohon.

Dengan mengesampingkan semua ketakutan, aku berkata, _"You know what, Hun, biasanya aku akan menolak hal-hal seperti ini. It's too risky."_

Sebenarnya, alasan aku tidak mengiyakan ajakan Sehun walaupun aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dengannya adalah aku takut untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. I'm bad with relationship. Mungkin itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan sejarah pahit keluargaku. Ketika aku sekolah dulu Ayah pergi bersama perempuan lain dengan alasan kesibukan yang Ibu miliki.

" _But...,"_ potong Sehun, kini dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Senyum itu membuatku makin yakin atau keputusan penuh risiki yang akan kubuat.

" _Nice word you got there."_ Mataku memandang mata biru miliknya yang only God knows how to made it. " _But this time, let me take all the risks."_

" _What a nice decision you got there."_

" _I know."_

Lagi pula, aku sudah melakukan hal paling berisiko seduni beberapa jam yang lalu dengannya. This is just two friends going out together. This is just two strangers who decided to going out together.


End file.
